


Small Infinity

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Celebrities, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, Miscommunication, Unplanned Pregnancy, implied abuse of disguise magic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: When Yaten is blackmailed into breaking up with Usagi, she doesn’t get a chance to explain herself before Usagi walks out on her.Now, alone with Luna and the wrath of Taiki, she must unknowingly rely on Seiya’s help to clear up the miscommunication.Little does she know that Usagi had her own life-altering news to share...
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Luna & Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou & Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou & Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou & Yaten Kou, Tsukino Usagi/Yaten Kou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. So this fic was originally started for Sailor Rare Pair Week on Tumblr almost 3 years ago. This is my guilty pleasure ship, and I hope it entertains at least one other human.

Yaten glared at the woman across from her. 

“You’re insane,” Yaten growled, her back trapped against the wall. “Why should I listen to another word out your mouth? I’ll NEVER date you. I thought I made myself clear the last time we worked together.”  
  
Noriko laughed, stepping closer. “Yaten-kun, you should really be nicer.” Her Louboutins clicked against the tile of the dressing room as she stalked toward her prey. “It’s quite simple, really. Date me publicly, or else I will not only give your girlfriend’s name to the press, but I’ll make sure it gets dragged through the mud.”  
  
Green eyes narrowed. “I don’t have a girlfriend. Now get out!” Yaten barked, pushing past the actress and throwing the door open.   
  
“Oh, Darling, please.” Noriko made no move to leave. Instead, she reached into her handbag and pulled out an envelope. “If this girl isn’t your girlfriend, then feel free to explain these photos to the press.”

Yaten snatched the folder, her heart racing. She stopped breathing as she flipped through the prints. Usagi. The time Usagi dragged her to the arcade. Their date at the salon. Shopping downtown. Usagi with ice cream on her nose. Dozens more. And at the bottom of the stack was a grainy, but undeniable picture of them kissing on the Ferris wheel. Yaten’s panic devolved into sheer rage.  
  
“How the fuck did you get these?” she hissed.  
  
Noriko’s painted lips pulled into a triumphant smile. “I’m the most beloved actress in the city, Yaten-kun. My fans would do anything for me- and that includes tracking your beloved Tsukino Usagi-chan.”  
  
Yaten fumed, breathing sharply through her nose. “You make me sick.”  
  
“Oh, don’t talk like that.” Noriko draped her arms around Yaten’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the idol’s cheek. “Now be a good boy- or is it girl-” Noriko leered, her hands drifting closer to Yaten’s chest, “and dump the girl.”  
  
……

“Usagi-chan, calm down,” Luna begged.  
  
Incredulous blue eyes landed on the cat. “Calm down? Calm down! Luna, how the hell am I supposed to calm down?”  
  
“One test isn’t enough to know…” Luna tried.  
  
“Yeah, but six are!” Usagi almost yelled, holding up the sticks. She dropped them and crossed the room to throw herself on the bed she shared with her girlfriend. “Oh, gods. I never thought that this would happen! What’s Yaten going to say?” Usagi’s panic came out muffled by the pillows.  
  
Luna hopped up on the bed beside her charge, nudging Usagi’s shoulder gently. “Usagi-chan, it’ll all work out. I promise. No matter what she says, I’ll be here for you. Yaten loves you, and if she lets this change things, then, well, it’s her loss.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I promise,” Luna said, licking away Usagi’s tears until the blonde giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

Yaten closed the door to the apartment and slid down to the floor, resting her head in her hands. Noriko had her backed into a corner. 

She had been trying so hard to keep Usagi safe from the rabid fans and relentless paparazzi ever since they had started dating. They had both been fragile from loss in the beginning, and though Usagi was stronger now, she wouldn’t wish rabid fangirls on anyone. Well, maybe on Noriko.

Now Yaten could either throw Usagi to the wolves or break up with her. Not to mention Noriko’s second threat. She groaned.  
  
Her hand drifted toward the phone in her pocket. Maybe her sisters would know what to do. Taiki always had a solution.  
  
Just as she was about to dial her sister, Usagi’s head poked around the corner. “Hey, you’re home early.” Usagi’s gaze lingered and her eyes narrowed. “Why are you on the floor?”  
  
Yaten rolled her eyes. “It’s just so comfortable, you have to try it.”  
  
“Really? - Wait! That was sarcasm!” Usagi pouted, and Yaten almost smiled.  
  
“Work was rough. I need some time to myself.”  
  
A flicker of anxiety crossed Usagi’s face. “Yeah…of course. I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.”  
  
Two hours later, they sat silently eating. Both girls were drowning in their thoughts. Yaten chewed the same piece of stir fry for three minutes without noticing. Her conversation with Taiki played over in her mind. The take-out containers between her and Usagi suddenly felt like miles.   
  
Finally, they spoke at the same time:  
  
“Yaten, I have to tell-“

“Usagi, we need to ta-“  
  
Another silence drifted between them.  
  
Usagi giggled nervously. “You first.”

A sharp inhale came on Yaten’s part. “I- I don’t quite know how to say this, but we...” she took another deep breath. “I think that we should take a break.”  
  
Usagi blinked as Yaten recoiled in anticipation. After a moment, Usagi asked, “A break? From dinner?”  
  
“No,” Yaten sighed, looking down at the table. “A break from us.”  
  
Usagi grew dead silent, and even Luna stopped breathing. Tears pooled in Usagi’s eyes. “You must be joking? You want to break up? Now? Is today April Fool’s? Did I miss something?” Usagi’s voice grew shrill.

“No, this isn’t a joke” Yaten said, reaching across the table for her hands. “Please let me explain-“  
  
“You want to explain?” Usagi growled, yanking her hands away. “Tell it to Luna.” Usagi stood abruptly and stomped out of the room.   
  
Yaten sat there, stupefied, until the slamming of the front door jolted her out of her stupor.   
  
“Shit!” She scrambled to her feet, running to the door, not even bothering to throw her shoes on. “Usagi!” She ran to the elevator, pushing the button frantically. “C’mon, c’mon!”  
  
After five seconds, she let out a frustrated growl and ran for the stairs. “Shit!” she gasped as she missed the last step on the flight. She stumbled, but kept running down the stairs as fast as she could. Down at the bottom of the well, she threw open the door, earning a shocked look from the doorman. Paying him no heed, she dashed out the gilded doors just in time to see a taxi pulling away from the curb. “Usagi! Usagi! Come back!” When the car disappeared around the corner, she swore loudly and ran her fingers through her hair. “Oh, Cosmos…what have I done?”  
  
She stood at the curb for five minutes before screaming in frustration. “God damn it! I’m gonna murder that stupid actress!” Finally, when she realized Usagi wasn’t coming back, she turned and headed back to the apartment. If Luna would still listen to her now, she’d tell the cat what was going on.

Her legs were like lead-flavored Jello as she trudged back to the apartment. Panic and frustration pulsed in time with her heartbeat. 

As soon as Yaten stumbled back into the apartment, she found herself facing Luna’s claws. 

Yaten could almost see her defeated reflection in gleam of Luna’s furious eyes.

“You’d better have the best explanation I’ve ever heard in the next minute, or I promise you’ll never act again.”

Yaten leveled the cat with a deadly look. “Put the claws away. I’ll tell you everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is never alone for long.

Usagi didn’t know where to go. She let her feet carry her aimlessly from the taxi. Her hands were woven around herself in a hollow reassurance, and she wanted to sob. When she looked up, she found herself in the park. Her eyes drifted to the clock over the fountain. It was getting late. Dusk was falling, and she had no idea where to go. Usagi sank onto a bench, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried. 

As the sun lowered behind the clouds, a light drizzle began to fall, but Usagi couldn’t be bothered to move. She felt numb. Three years together and all she got was another broken heart and an accidental pregnancy.  
  
No, she scolded herself. This was her baby. Just because they couldn’t be her beloved Chibiusa didn’t mean this baby was unwanted. She would have this child with or without Yaten. 

Still, the fire in her soul did little to shelter her from the cool rains.

She knew she should go to her parents or her friends, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Her heart ached, and the weight of it had anchored her to the bench below.

Alone with her thoughts, she regretted leaving before Yaten could explain. A self deprecating curiosity knotted her stomach. Had Yaten seen the pregnancy tests? Was it something she had done? Had Yaten fallen out of love?

Part of her wondered if Yaten was trying to protect her from something the way Mamoru had, but the odds of that were unlikely.

Usagi sat in the drizzle for what felt like ages. It was only when she felt the rain suddenly stop that she found the strength to raise her head from her knees. She looked up into a familiar pair of blue eyes. “Seiya?”  
  
Her friend gave her a sad smile, her bangs misted with water as she held the red umbrella over Usagi’s head. “Hey, Odango. What are you doing out here?”  
  
Usagi looked away, biting her lip.   
  
Seiya sighed. “What did Yaten do this time?”  
  
Teary eyes turned back to Seiya, and Usagi shook her head.  
  
Seiya clearly wanted to pry, but to her credit, she restrained herself. “Alright. C’mon, let’s get you out of here. You can come back to my place, take a shower, and change into something dry.” 

When Usagi didn’t move, Seiya tried a different tactic. “You’ll catch a cold out here, Odango. Come with me. I’ve got chocolate ice cream,” she offered, hefting the grocery bag in her other hand.

Usagi hiccupped a giggle and stood.  
  
Seiya snorted. “Chocolate ice cream, huh? I’m a bit offended that hanging out with me wasn’t good enough,” she teased, wrapping the arm holding the umbrella around Usagi and steering them out of the park. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”  
  
An hour and one bowl of chocolate ice cream later, Usagi sat cross-legged on Seiya’s sheets as the younger woman dried and combed her hair gently. 

“It’s been ages since I saw you with your hair down,” Seiya said conversationally.

“I could say the same for you,” she replied, glancing back at Seiya from the corner of her eye. Usagi didn’t particularly want to talk yet, but she felt she owed it to Seiya for putting up with her silence thus far.  
  
Seiya hummed thoughtfully, pausing her combing to spare a glance at her own damp hair. “I suppose so. I let it air dry overnight for that wavy look that drives the ladies wild,” Seiya said at last, some arrogance creeping into her voice.  
  
Usagi snorted and turned around to flick Seiya’s nose. “Oh, shut up.”  
  
“I think you’re just jealous of my natural radiance,” Seiya replied with her nose in the air.  
  
Usagi burst out laughing. “Please. As if. I’m the beautiful soldier of love and justice,” she said, stressing ‘beautiful.’   
  
“Damn straight,” Seiya agreed. “Or damn gay, really.”  
  
Usagi snickered. “Speak for yourself.”

“Says the girl with a live-in girlfriend.”   
  
Seiya realized it was the wrong thing to say even before she saw the stricken look on Usagi’s face.  
  
“Shit,” she mumbled, putting the comb down. Slowly, she reached out to place her hands on Usagi’s shoulders. “Look, Odango, you don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to. But, just because she’s my sister doesn’t mean I can’t be here for you. I’m your friend, too. If you want to talk, I’m here. Okay?”   
  
Her gaze was so warm and sincere that Usagi’s eyes welled up again. As the first tears fell, she felt Seiya pull her into a hug. Usagi stared blankly at the American football poster on the far wall for a minute as her lip trembled. When her resolve finally broke, she buried her face in Seiya’s shoulder and sobbed.   
  
Sometime later, when Usagi woke from a fitful nap, she glanced around the cozy apartment to find Seiya standing at the kitchen counter. There was a kettle in her hand and two cups in front of her. Seiya’s head turned toward the sound of the sheets rustling. “Hey, Sleepyhead.” She poured the water, set the kettle down, and brought a cup to Usagi. “It’s just green tea. Sorry I don’t have anything fancy.”

“It’s fine. Thanks.” Usagi said, accepting the cup and holding in in her lap. 

Seiya sat at the low table, wanting to, but not breaking the silence that drifted between them. After a few minutes, she brought the mug to her lips, knowing that Usagi needed more time.  
  
“I’m pregnant,” Usagi blurted.  
  
Seiya inhaled sharply and promptly choked on the tea.   
  
Usagi buried her face in her hands as Seiya coughed loudly.  
  
“What was that?” her friend wheezed.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
“And it’s Yaten’s?”

Usagi blushed and snapped, “Of course! Who else’s would it be?”  
  
Seiya held her hands up. “Sorry. I just- wow. That answers questions I didn’t know I had about our disguise powers.”  
  
Usagi moaned. “Oh gods, Seiya, please.”  
  
“Sorry. Sorry.” She looked mystified. Her eyes kept drifting toward Usagi’s stomach in disbelief. “Holy shit. I’m going to be an aunt,” she said at last.  
  
When Usagi remained silent, Seiya sobered. “Does Yaten know?”  
  
Usagi shook her head. “I don’t think so. I didn’t get a chance to tell her.”  
  
“What happened?” Seiya asked, her eyes narrowing in concern.  
  
“She broke up with me.”  
  
Seiya froze, and Usagi got the idea that if Yaten had been there, Seiya would have punched her. As it was, her fists clenched and unclenched in time with her harsh breaths. “I’m gonna kill her.”  
  
“Don’t,” Usagi rushed to say. She still loved Yaten, no matter what. “It’s not worth it.”  
  
After taking a minute to calm down, Seiya looked back up at Usagi. “Did she say why?”  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head. “I didn’t give her a chance. In that moment, she reminded me too much of him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaten and Seiya have anger issues.

Healer bit back a scream as she finally gave up on finding Usagi for the night. She had patrolled the whole ward and then checked all Usagi’s other favorite places for good measure. She’d checked the Crown Arcade, OSA-P Jewelers, the shopping district, and even the park Usagi was fond of. Nothing. Not a trace of her anywhere.

Part of her toyed with the idea of swinging by and using Star Sensitive Inferno to solve the Noriko problem, but she knew that Usagi would hate that. Besides the fact that Tokyo would never sit idly should their rising darling Okamachi Noriko meet a just— and crispy— end.   
  
Healer let her transformation fall as she touched down on her own rooftop. In the same motion, she pulled out her phone. There were about fifty angry texts from Taiki and the senshi. Seiya had remained silent, and Yaten knew that her youngest sister was absolutely furious.   
  
She stuffed the phone back in her pocket as soon as it was clear no one knew where Usagi was. She sighed as she took the stairs down to her apartment. She would try again the following night.   
  
For now, she had to try and calm down enough not to kill Noriko when she saw her tomorrow.

…  
  
Usagi stayed with Seiya for a week before reality came crashing down in the form of the senshi.   
  
When Seiya opened the door, the four girls pushed into the apartment and pulled Usagi into a group hug that Seiya only barely managed to escape.   
  
“What were you thinking?” Rei asked angrily. “Luna and Yaten have been looking everywhere for you! Now is not the time to run away with Seiya-kun.”  
  
Ami pulled back to look at Usagi more clearly. “You had everyone so worried, Usagi-chan.”  
  
“Haruka-san was about five minutes from calling a search party,” Minako added, squeezing her friend tighter.   
  
Makoto pulled a basket into view. “Knowing Seiya-kun’s cooking skills, I brought all your favorites. You must be starving.”  
  
“Oy!” Seiya bristled.  
  
Usagi looked around at her friends and started crying. “Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan! You guys are the best. I’m so sorry!”

Rei’s anger deflated and she sank into another hug. “Dummy, we would never leave you on your own.”  
  
Over Usagi’s head, Seiya nodded to Minako and slipped out the door. She had other business to take care of.  
  
…  
  
Taiki sighed as she paced the length of the kitchen. When she turned back to Yaten, her voice was pinched. “What were you thinking!” She pushed her glasses up irritably. “I told you to lead with Noriko-san’s threats! You were only supposed to break up for show!”  
  
“You did not say to lead with it!” Yaten snapped. When Taiki sent her a reproachful look, she took a deep breath. “Look, I know I fucked up. I’ve been thinking about it all week! I don’t know where she is,” Yaten groaned miserably, sliding down into her chair. She rubbed her palms across her eyes. “I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. This whole thing is a clusterfuck.”  
  
“You can say that again,” came a cold voice from the doorway.

“Seiya!” Taiki shouted in alarm as their younger sister lunged for Yaten.   
  
Seiya grabbed Yaten by the collar and slammed her against the wall. “Do you have any idea how fucking stupid you are?” she snarled.   
  
Yaten glared daggers. “Put me down.”  
  
“No. I still don’t know why the fuck she picked you, but she did, and you were stupid enough to blow it.” Seiya lifted Yaten higher, shrugging off Taiki’s hand. “And, frankly, I don’t give a damn what your reasons are. You broke her heart.”

Yaten’s rage faltered. “She’s with you? She’s safe?” her knees would have buckled if her feet had been on the ground.  
  
Taiki grabbed Seiya’s shoulder more firmly. “Has Usagi-chan been with you this whole time?”  
  
“Yeah. I found her crying her eyes out in the park.” Seiya narrowed her glare. “You are a piece of shit. I hope you know that.”  
  
Yaten’s temper spiked. “Seiya, I swear to Cosmos, put me down or I’ll break your arm.”

“I’d like to see you try.”  
  
“Enough!” Luna shouted. “Seiya-kun, put her down!”  
  
Seiya turned wide eyes on the cat. “You’re taking her side?"  
  
Luna shook her head. “No, but I promise you her intentions were not meant to hurt Usagi-chan.” Luna pleaded with her eyes. “Put her down and let us explain. And then, please, take us to Usagi-chan.”  
  
Seiya slowly lowered Yaten to the floor, her glare never weakening. “Alright. Talk.”

Yaten grumbled as she slumped against the counter. “So, I’m sure you remember Noriko...”  
  
“You get yourself into the worst situations,” Seiya relented thirty minutes later as Yaten and Taiki finished getting her up to speed. 

Her anger hadn’t yet cooled, so Taiki was wise enough to fill the seat between her older and younger sister.

The empty dining table stretched between them, and Seiya’s hands still twitched in the echo of fists.

“I can’t believe Noriko would stoop so low,” Seiya muttered, forcing her palms flat on the table.

“Yeah, she’s a real piece of work,” Yaten snapped, holding her aching head. “If we threaten to go public with her forcing me into a relationship, she’ll out us all as women.”

Taiki pinched the bridge of her nose. “The best-case scenario there is that we’d take a huge hit as a group. The worst....”

“We’d be ruined,” Seiya finished. Fans, contracts, concerts. It could all vanish. And worse still, potential for litigation. Seiya shuddered.

Yaten groaned again. “If only we could just teleport Noriko to another planet.”

“Well-“

“No!” Taiki snapped, smacking the other two on the backs of their heads. “You cannot solve this problem with our powers, as much as I know you two would like to.”

Yaten huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. “Well, then, O’ Wise One, how do we deal with this?”

Seiya rested her chin on her folded hands. “It doesn’t make sense for you to fake a breakup. Then you and Odango could never go out in public again. She’d be miserable having to hide forever.”

“It is a challenging situation,” Taiki agreed.

Seiya suddenly snapped upright, “Oh, shit. You guys don’t know!”

Yaten, Taiki, and Luna all turned to her. Luna’s eyes were frantic as she gestured for Seiya to stop. 

“Yaten,” Seiya began, trying to signal to Luna that she knew what she was doing, “I’m going to bring you to Odango and the senshi, and then we’re all going to have a long chat and figure this mess out. But you really need to talk to Usagi before you make any more stupid decisions.”

Yaten bristled, but bit her tongue. She could swallow her pride if it meant seeing her lover safe and sound. And hopefully, maybe, getting her back home, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaten finally puts on her big girl pants and talks to Usagi.

Makoto had just finished putting away the freshly washed dishes when Seiya’s door creaked open. The senshi clustered defensively around their princess, ready to step in if they deemed it necessary.

Usagi didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she gasped in relief.

“Usagi-chan!” Luna rushed in, immediately launching herself at Usagi, and nuzzling her cheeks.

“Luna, oh, I missed you!” Usagi cradled the cat and rubbed their faces together. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“No, no,” Luna soothed, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

A smile tugged at Usagi’s lips as she petted her companion. 

Seiya leaned against the kitchen counter, her attention split between her sitting area and the hallway. Whatever happened tonight would change everything, one way or another...

Taiki came in next, and Minako tightened her grip on Usagi’s shoulders. She knew who would be following. 

“Odango, we’ve got someone here to see you,” Seiya announced, gently. 

Yaten stepped into the doorframe, her eyes immediately going to Usagi and drinking her in.

Seiya’s clothes were loose on her, and her cheeks were still puffy as they usually were after a good cry. But she was there, and she was safe. 

Yaten nearly cried in relief. “Usagi...”

Usagi was conflicted. She had missed Yaten, a lot. They had been together for so long that she felt like her heart had been separate from her body all week. And yet, Yaten had thrown her heart back at her, hadn’t she?

“Yaten...” Usagi bit her wobbling lip and turned to face one of Seiya’s posters as she fought her watering eyes.

Yaten would have thrown herself at Usagi’s feet if not for the defensive cluster of girls in her way. She settled for sitting cross-legged at the low table and sucking in a deep breath. “Usagi. I know you are hurt. And I’m sorry,” Yaten confessed. “I should have just talked to you in the first place. I don’t want to break up. I never wanted to. I swear.” She willed her earnest feelings into her voice, hoping it would reach Usagi. 

Usagi’s voice was small and choked when it finally broke the dangerous silence that stretched through the apartment. “So why did you do it?”

Running a hand through her unwashed hair, Yaten sighed. “I was-am- being blackmailed, and I don’t want you and your family to get hurt in the mix.”

Five pairs of eyes landed on Yaten as a few of the senshi gasped. 

“Blackmailed?” Ami prompted.

Yaten nodded, biting her cheek to keep her temper in check. “Do you remember Noriko?”

“The actress?” Makoto chimed in.

“Yeah. That one,” Yaten spat, never taking her eyes off Usagi. “She had some of her fans stalking me, and they found out about Usagi.

For the first time, Usagi’s wide blue eyes met Yaten’s pleading gaze. 

Yaten hurried to continue, hoping to keep Usagi’s attention. “She threatened to release your information- everything from your old schools to your parents’ home address- to the tabloids and her followers unless I publicly date her.”

“That horrible!” Minako cried. “What a rotten scheme.”

Rei frowned. “What if you told your fans she was blackmailing you?”

Yaten groaned and dragged her hands down her face, muttering some colorful words under her breath. “Believe me I thought about it.”

“There was more to her threat,” Taiki interjected before Yaten could launch into another string of expletives.

Ami’s eyes narrowed in thought. “If she really had people trailing Usagi-chan and Yaten-kun, then...oh.”

The Starlights nodded as Taiki voiced the issue. “Right. She found out we’re women.”

“So you didn’t want to break up?” Usagi finally asked.

Yaten shook her head. “I really didn’t. Not for real. I lov-“ Yaten choked on her tongue, realizing they had an audience. Her cheeks turned red and she cleared her throat. “Well, you know.”

Usagi bit her lip again before standing. She glanced at the balcony’s sliding door and then back to Yaten. 

“We need to talk. Alone,” she said, gently shrugging off Minako’s worried hands. Usagi didn’t give Yaten a chance to respond as she walked onto the small balcony and waited.

When she heard the sliding door close behind her, Usagi glanced back just enough to acknowledge Yaten from where she rested with her elbows on the railing.

The silence stretched like a city between them. 

“It’s a nice view,” Usagi said at last, tilting her head toward the Sky Tree Tower. “Though, Tokyo Tower is more nostalgic for me.”

Yaten stepped closer until their arms touched on the railing. “I like Tokyo Tower, too,” she said at last. “Red reminds me of home.”

“Yaten?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me...How do you love me?”

Even in the dark, it wasn’t hard to see Yaten’s blush. 

Yaten wasn’t usually one to express her love verbally, but even she wasn’t dense enough for the urgency in Usagi’s voice to go unnoticed.

Taking a deep breath, she opened and closed her hands a few times trying to formulate the perfect words. The ones Usagi deserved. When they failed to materialize, she settled for the best words she was able to get out. 

“Usagi, you know I’ve always been reserved about love. I’ve held back a lot, even more so after we lost Kinmoku.” Yaten paused, looking up at the star-dotted sky.

Usagi could tell she was looking in the direction of her fallen home world, and she reached for Yaten’s hand out of habit.

Their fingers laced easily together, and Yaten squeezed her hand as the smallest smile tugged the corners of her lips up.

Continuing, Yaten said, “Love isn’t something I do in half-measures. It’s all or nothing for me, and you— against my better judgement— took it all years ago.” Yaten pressed her forehead to Usagi’s and used their clasped hands to kiss Usagi’s fingers. “I’m yours. Every centimeter, every beat of my heart, every breath I draw.” She placed Usagi’s hand over her heart. “I’m an idiot who never meant to break up with you for real. Please, give me a chance to fix things.”

Usagi’s laugh was as soft as her fingers. “You are an idiot,” she agreed, tearing up. “But I love you anyway.” Usagi pulled Yaten into a hug, feeling her lover buckle with relief.

“I love you, too.” It was a promise. And not one Yaten ever intended to break. “We’ll figure this out. Together, the way it should have been from the start.”

Their heads tilted just enough for Yaten to catch Usagi’s lips with her own. Two pairs of chapped lips came crashing together, like magnets. 

Usagi’s tears spilled onto Yaten’s fingers where the Starlight cradled her cheeks. Her arms wound their way around Yaten’s shoulders, drawing her in deeper. 

One of Yaten’s hands slid down, moving to wrap around Usagi’s waist.

Just as the slender hand touched her side, Usagi jerked back, pulling away from the kiss like she’d been burned.

Yaten’s eyes snapped open, hurt and confusion flashing across her face as Usagi wrapped her arms around herself. Yaten’s brow furrowed. “What was that? What’s wrong?”

Usagi waved her hands frantically. “It’s not your fault- I mean it kind of is, but we didn’t know- but uh...there’s something else we needed to talk about.”

Yaten crossed her arms and tried not to look as flustered as she felt. “What’s going on?

“Well,” Usagi twiddled her thumbs, letting her mouth open and close. Clearly she was struggling with the words.

“Usagi.”

A harsh sigh broke through Usagi’s lips. “I’m pregnant!” she squeaked.

Of all the things Yaten might have guessed, that was not at the top of the list. Hell, it wasn’t even on the list. She must have misheard. “Excuse me?”

Usagi grumbled, leaning back on the railing and avoiding Yaten’s piercing gaze. “I’m pregnant, okay! I didn’t realize it could happen with your powers, but here we are.” She threw a hand out dramatically.

“Are you sure?” Yaten felt the question was dumb as soon as she said it.

Usagi rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Suddenly unsure what to do, Yaten leaned against the railing, and kissed Usagi’s shoulder. “Do you want to have a baby?” she asked delicately.

Usagi knew without it being said that Yaten was thinking of Chibiusa, who would never come to be. Swallowing her sadness, Usagi nodded. “I do.”

“Then we’re having a baby.”

Yaten said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Usagi could have kissed her for it. In fact, she did. When she pulled back, Usagi couldn’t help smiling. “Thank you.”

Yaten reached out, sliding her palm over Usagi’s stomach. The blonde jumped at the coldness of those fingers, but didn’t pull away. Under Seiya’s oversized blue hoodie, Yaten could feel the soft pudge she was used to, but now that she knew, she could feel something more.

Yaten had always been more sensitive to starseeds than her sisters. She could feel life and death and every small infinity that twinkled within.

Now, she could feel a new star building beneath her fingertips. Like a tiny galaxy of her and Usagi. A gentle wave of power washed over her, and she didn’t realize she was crying until Usagi’s thumbs wiped away her tears.

Yaten dragged the back of her hand across her eyes and gave a watery laugh. “Yeah, that’s definitely a baby in there,” she managed to say.

Usagi grinned as they kissed again. “I told you so.”

They sobered as the night wind pulled at their pale hair. 

“So what do we do?” Usagi asked. “I don’t want to have to hide forever. I don’t want her to have to hide.”

Yaten brushed Usagi’s bangs into place as she thought. “I’m not sure. It’s not that I want to hide you, but I don’t want the press or the fans to invade our privacy either.” 

Usagi sighed. “Yeah, the fans were challenging, even in high school when they thought I was dating Seiya. Who knows how they’d react to me having your baby.”

Yaten’s frown deepened. “I don’t want them to touch you. And I definitely will never let them anywhere near our baby.”

“What if we went public on our own? Would it be as bad as if Noriko released it?” 

“Probably not,” Yaten admitted. “But are you ready to give up your anonymity? We’d probably— definitely— have to hire more security. And she will probably still leak our secrets out of spite.”

Usagi kissed Yaten’s nose. “I can handle anything with you. We saved the Earth together once or twice,” she teased. “It’s going to be rough, but I’m tired of hiding. We’ll find a way, and we’ll keep the baby safe, too.”

Yaten scoffed affectionately. “You say that you can handle it now, but being the wife of a celebrity isn’t easy.”

Color stained Usagi’s cheeks. “Wife?”

Yaten coughed into her hand and tried to hide her own dark cheeks. “Yeah, well. I’m taking responsibility for the baby, of course. Plus, it’ll be less scandalous and safer if we’re married.”

“How romantic,” Usagi deadpanned. 

Yaten bristled. “Oy, you know I love you.”

Usagi pressed a kiss too Yaten’s burning cheeks. “I do now,” she murmured into Yaten’s ear. “Now don’t let me question it again,” she finished nipping Yaten’s earlobe and earning a scandalized yelp.

...

“-and now you know I’m pregnant,” Usagi finished, nibbling her lip as the senshi and Taiki processed the news.

Rei pinched the bridge of her nose. “Usagi! What year, month, and day did that happen!”

“This year, probably two months ago?” 

“Probably?” Minako teased. “Kinky.”

Seiya choked.

Yaten and Usagi’s cheeks turned crimson as their faces turned toward the floor.

“You used magic and didn’t use protection?” Taiki asked, shaking her head with a sigh.

Yaten scowled. “We didn’t know.”

“I think it’s romantic!” Minako announced. “I can’t wait to spoil the little squirt.”

Mako laughed, patting Minako’s head. “Now, now. You don’t get to do all the spoiling.” She tapped a finger to her chin. “I guess I’ll have to start looking up baby food recipes.”

“We need to get you to an obstetrician,” Ami said, already pulling up a directory. “It is important to stay healthy, especially during a pregnancy.”

“The first thing we need to do,” Seiya reminded, “is to figure out what to do with Noriko. Until then, Odango and Yaten are gonna have a rough time doing anything.”

Usagi nodded, leaning back against Yaten’s chest. “Right. Obviously Yaten and I aren’t going to break up— again. But we don’t want my family to be stuck with the paparazzi. And we can’t let her reveal that you guys aren’t actually guys.”

Minako had settled on Seiya’s bed and was now leaning with her head upside-down over the edge. “Couldn’t you- I don’t know- do a nude photo shoot with your disguise on?” Minako snickered. “I mean the magic clearly comes fully functional.”

Taiki’s mouth popped open as Seiya laughed. “Well, I suppose that’s an option.”

Yaten turned pink and shook her head. “That would be mortifying.”

Usagi kissed the underside of her chin, making her blush darken. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea.” She pulled Yaten down and purred for only her to hear, “Though I hate sharing your beautiful body with anyone else.”

Yaten barely stifled an undignified squeak. She pretended she couldn’t feel the weight of the others’ conspiratorial looks.

Silence presided over the room for a long minute until Ami jolted. “I think I have an idea!”

“Really?” Usagi asked, leaned forward. “What is it?”

Ami grinned, looking unusually devious. “It’s less of a ‘what’ and more of a ‘who.’”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noriko learns not to play with fire. Yaten and Usagi get their happily ever after.

Okamachi Noriko always got her way. Always.

Until now.

Noriko sat in her dressing room, seething. The crumpled newspaper beside her had been shredded by her manicured nails.

Her breaths were sharp and uneven as she felt the last shreds of her sanity fall among the paper scraps.

How dare they.

How dare anyone make a fool of her! 

To have faked a paternity test... A small part of her admired the dedication. The larger part of her was furious at having been beaten, well and truly.

It had been months since Yaten’s public wedding. Months since the media had begun cooing over ‘his’ pretty little wife growing round with child. Months of   
Noriko doing everything in her power to humiliate Yaten Kou and Tsukino Usagi.

At every turn, she was blocked. Every press firm in the city refused to run the stories she gave them. It was as if and her fans had been blacklisted from the print world. And when she had turned to the internet, her files mysteriously vanished from her hard drive. 

It was enough to drive anyone mad.

Even her “accidental” outing of Yaten as a woman during a live interview had been swept under the rug by Three Lights fans and this stupid, damning paternity test.

Noriko didn’t know how they had bested her. Tsukino Usagi certainly didn’t seem like the kind of mastermind who could have pulled this off, and Yaten didn’t seem the type to handle something so delicate and elaborate.

No. There had to be a puppet master. Someone with the connections. Someone with the power and charm to subdue every paper in the prefecture.

Up until this failed venture, Noriko had thought that surely she was the only one with that kind of power. How very wrong she had been.

Noriko glared at her unhinged expression in the mirror. She hastily corrected her makeup and prepared to return to filming.

She tossed the destroyed paper in the waste bin on her way out.

Whoever that puppet master was, Noriko cursed their very existence.

...

Kaioh Michiru was absolutely delighted to meet her honorary niece. 

Beside her, Haruka twitched, and Michiru giggled into her hand. 

Her lover had never truly accepted the Starlights’ continued presence on Earth, but she also adored her princess and would do anything for her happiness. They all would.

Haruka had likely thought it was a phase when she’d reluctantly stepped aside to allow Yaten and Usagi’s relationship. Surely two so dissonant people could not form a harmonious relationship. Yet, at seemingly every turn, Yaten had proven them wrong. Their fourth anniversary was on the horizon, and a wedding had reinforced their commitment months ago.

Michiru had come to see the softness the Starlight harbored for the moon princess. Over the years, that softness had spread until Yaten had become halfway approachable. Usagi’s true magic had always been her kindness.

Michiru could never blame someone for falling in love with her princess.

Much more puzzling had been Usagi falling for Yaten.

It had taken years after Mamoru’s death for it to sink in. A month after Crystal Tokyo should have begun was when Usagi finally allowed herself to grieve.

Seiya, Michiru thought, was too much like Mamoru. As much as they loved each other, it would have only brought Usagi more pain to form a new life with Seiya.

Instead, it was Yaten who helped Usagi grieve for a world that would never come to be. Yaten had seen the echoes of her own loss in Usagi, and the pair had formed an unusual, but lasting connection. 

Somewhere along the way, it had blossomed into romance.

Haruka’s feet were nearly growing roots into the hospital floor when Michiru snapped out of her reverie.

She squeezed Haruka’s hand. “Come along, Dear. Our little princess is waiting to meet us.”

Something sad flashed in Haruka’s eyes, and Michiru knew she was thinking of Chibiusa. It was hard not to.

This baby had her own birthday, a different parent, and a different future. Still, it was impossible not to compare her to the half-sister who would never again exist in this timeline.

It had been ten years since Chibiusa’s last visit. Michiru wished she’d said a proper goodbye, but wishing about the past did no good to anyone.

As they approached the hospital room, Michiru thanked the stars that Usagi had found love again. Her princess deserved happiness, and gods help anyone who dared threaten that happiness, as a certain actress had surely learned.

In the maternity suite, Makoto and Seiya were cooing over the bundle nestled in Usagi’s arms. 

“Haruka-san! Michiru-san!” Usagi, sweaty and exhausted, flashed them a blinding smile. “You made it.”

Haruka gave a soft smile as she ruffled Usagi’s messy hair. “Wouldn’t miss it, Kitten.”

Michiru watched Haruka melt the moment the tiny blonde baby was placed in her arms. A small smile pulled at Michiru’s painted lips; Haruka had always loved babies.

Now that Hotaru was in college, perhaps it was time to adopt.

Sitting primly in the armchair beside Usagi’s bed, Michiru took her friend’s hand. “She’s adorable, Usagi-chan, Yaten-san. Congratulations.”

Yaten, whose eyes were still puffy from happy tears, offered the first earnest smile she had ever directed at Michiru. “Thank you. For everything.” Yaten squeezed her wife’s hand. “I couldn’t imagine what would have happened if you weren’t here for us.”

“Usagi-chan is my princess— but more importantly, my friend,” Michiru said simply. “I would do anything for her happiness. And that happiness includes you.”

Usagi’s smile was as big as the moon outside when she dragged Michiru over the chair’s armrest and into a hug. “Thank you. A million times; thank you.”

“Of course.”

When Haruka finally decided to share, Michiru happily accepted the wiggling newborn. Stroking one petal-soft cheek, she admired a tiny version of Usagi’s nose and the vibrant green eyes that peeked out from behind platinum blonde hair. 

Her new princess. 

“Did you settle on a name for this little one?” Michiru asked, rocking the baby as she had once rocked Hotaru.

“Seiza,” Usagi said. 

“An unusual, but pretty name,” Michiru replied, glancing at Seiya. Surely there was a reason for the similarity. 

“It was our grandmother’s name,” Yaten explained, gesturing to her sisters. “Seiya was named in her honor. And Seiya helped us when I almost lost Usagi for being an idiot.” Yaten made a face when Usagi grinned. “So, Usagi and I agreed to find kanji to give a new meaning to an old name.”

Taiki smiled gently as she watched her niece from her place beside Ami. “It’s a little piece of home. Something old for someone new.”

Setsuna chuckled. “A peek into the future shows that this little one is going to be quite the troublemaker, Usagi-chan.”

Usagi gave a good-natured groan. “I think any child of mine is destined to be one of those.”

Seiya elbowed Yaten. “Well, it’s double trouble with this one co-parenting,” she teased.

“She can’t possibly be worse than Usagi was as a teenager,” Rei sniped.

“Oh, shut it!” Usagi whined. “You big meanie.”

Minako snorted. “For your sake, Yaten-kun, I hope Seiza is less rambunctious than Usagi-chan was.”

Yaten arched a brow, looking smugly at her wife. “Were you that bad?”

“Of course not,” Usagi muttered. “Sure, I may have snuck out, and trespassed from time to time, but usually it was related to the fate of the world.”

Luna snorted. “Yes, of course. Like that time you snuck out to spy on your father when he was interviewing your favorite manga artist.”

“Luna!”

The group laughed, and Yaten accepted the baby back from Michiru.

Staring down into her daughter’s matching eyes, her smile softened. “Hello, little one.” She chuckled when the baby mouthed at her finger. “Your mother and I have been through a lot.” Her voice cracked. “And I really do mean a lot... but I’m so glad it led to you.”

Usagi leaned against Yaten’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Yaten, paying no attention to their audience, leaned over to kiss Usagi. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
